


Brooklyn High School

by littleblackswiftie



Category: Avril Lavigne (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Cutesy, Female Friendship, Gen, Glasses, Gossip, Inspired by Music, Lols, Male-Female Friendship, Musicians, Original Character(s), Rock and Roll, Young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackswiftie/pseuds/littleblackswiftie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor is a new student from a small town. She is very smart and nerdy. Otherwise, Avril is one of the laziest student in school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooklyn High School

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my friends from instagram ^^ luv y'all! And for those Avril/Taylor fans out there!!1

* * *

_''First day of school. Let's just hope the students here are not that bad.."_

That was what Taylor thought at her first day of school. Walking straight to the hall. She's definitely ready, but she's scared. _"_ _Wait why am i scared? Well, maybe because this school is bigger than Nashville.."_

it's Brooklyn High School! It's the biggest and the _richest_ school in LA and United States! It has many foods and big and neat classes. Who else can't resist?

As Taylor entered the building that is full of _cute girls, high heels, **everything she never found before in Nashville.**_

The blonde girl walk awkwardly looking around like she never went to school before. "Hey, Taylor right?" said by an unfamiliar voice. Taylor isn't sure who is the black haired girl is, or even how she knows her name. She stood silently and nods her head.

"I'm Selena. We're classmates!" said the stranger, smiling.

"Hi.. there..?"

"Ooh, umm i'm actually here to show you around.. the school? Ugh this is kinda awkward." said Selena facepalming.

"Oh, okay. I'm Taylor. As you know that already."

 

* * *

* * *

 

Selena showed Taylor **everything.** The classes, the park, EVERYTHING.

"That's all. My tongue is tied. Now let's go to our class. Shall we?" said Selena looking at the new kid

Taylor didn't say anything yet since she's with her on the _school tour_. She's not even paying attention to  everything she said.

"Gosh, Taylor. Are you even serious right now like-"

"Huh? We're here?" Said Taylor awaken from her silence.

"Who was it?" said Selena pointing at her face.

"W-what? Who's who?"

"Taylor, c'mon. Tell me everything. Aren't we besties?"

"We just met?" said Taylor.

Selena only sighed. "You don't want to miss Mr.Dave's lesson. He's the best teacher ever. Now let's go." Selena winked.

Absolutely not.

Mathematics? Why??

"So.. nerdy. Are you some kind of math girl or something?" said Selena who is right behind her.

"Yea, actually." said Taylor showing off her book that full of numbers and traces. Oh my god.

* * *

* * *

Break Time.

Selena and Taylor haven't finished that conversation yet. You know.

"So again, what's gotten  into you when i showed you around?" said Selena walking with her 'new best friend' to the canteen.

"I told you. It was NOTHING."

"I believe it was something.." said Selena sneaky.

"It was- OUCH"

Taylor wasn't concentrating to the street and accidently hit Avril who was holding a box of grape juice.

It spilled to her shirt, to Avril's shirt. Only a few drops. Not much. But then, Avril dropped it because she was shocked, It spilled all over the floor. Taylor fell to the floor, but it didn't spill over her clothes, not even a single drop. She was lucky.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" said Avril freaking out.

"I'm sorry i was just-"

"KESHA, DOES IT LOOK BAD?" Kesha, Avril's best friend. They always stick together.

"N-no. Not at all!" said Kesha.

"Avril! You know it was just an accident! She didn't mean it! Anyway, it was just a few drops." Said Selena to Avril, mad. Picking up her best friend from the floor.

The crowds are circling up to see the girl fight.

"Pfft.. I see you found another nerd friend in town right, Selena?" said Avril insulting the both girls. Avril and Kesha laughed after she said that.

"Yes, but you don't have to be super radical mean, you **plastic baby**!" what Selena said is kinda.. too much? She deserves it anyway.

"It's fine Selena, if we keep fighting back, this isn't going to end." said Taylor touching Selena's shoulder.

"Boo!!" the crowds yelled.

"Don't make me go too easy on you, Selena. I warn you." Avril's words are killing them, both of them.

"Oh, and who are you anyways?" ask Avril pointing to Taylor.

"Taylor. Taylor Alison Swift."

"Oh, so Taylor is a she? OMG i thought that you are going to be a cute boy or something. HAHA." said Avril.

"OH, like how she- i mean  _he_  got an 'Alison' on _his_ name?"

"Don't say anything to her!" said Selena. This time she is completely mad about being humiliated by her.

"She tried to warn you, Selena." Kesha is the one who talk this time. She pushed Selena from her back to make her fall down.

Fall down the grape juice that spilled all over the floor.

Avril and Kesha, they both laughing at her. So do the crowds who are watching too. They all do except for..

..Taylor.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my ig @littleblackswiftie for the newest information about the next upcoming chapter.  
> sorry for the bad English and for the short story. i'm a bit lazy :p


End file.
